Textile bobbins are commonly collected from a given process in boxes holding hundreds or thousands of bobbins, these bobbins must be transported to the next process, and then the bobbins must be hoisted and be dumped into a hopperlike receptacle prior to further processing. Hoists with cables to pull up and tilt over a skip or car holding bobbins and guided by rollers on tracks are commonly used, and the cables are usually powered by gearmotors driving cable drums or by hydraulic cylinders operating pulley and cable tackle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,310 generally illustrates a commercially available gearmotor-powered hoist. Pages 1, 2, 3, and 4 of the current K-1569X Bobbin Box Hoist parts catalog, published in August 1968 by the Terrell Machine Co., Charlotte, North Carolina, copies attached, illustrate a commercially available hydraulic cylinder-powered hoist of the air-over-oil type (compressed air admitted to a closed tank containing oil forces oil into the hydraulic cylinder). Such prior art arrangements have been unnecessarily complicated and lack control over the bobbins being dumped, while the hoist provided here is much simplified, operates smoothly, and maintains control over the dumping bobbins for safety or rehandling purposes.